Wizard of Odd
|image = |caption = Candace reluctantly reading The Wizard of Oz. |season = 2 |production = 226 |broadcast = |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Michael Diederich Kaz |directed = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes |us = |international = April 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) June 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) July 17, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) August 27, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) |xd = 27 September 2010 |pairedwith = }} When Phineas and Ferb clean the house, they spin the house too fast and accidentally knock Candace out, sending her into a Wizard of Oz-esque dream world. Candace journeys to "Bustopolis" to take down her brothers, but soon discovers that evil forces are attempting to get boots that have grown on her feet. Episode Summary Candace is in her room, bored to death. Mom suggests helping Phineas and Ferb clean the house, or at the very least, read a book. Candace chooses to read the book Mom gave her: the Wizard of Oz. Buford and Baljeet pop in the window, asking if she wants to join them, and recommend that she wear waterproof undergarments: Phineas has set the house to spin around while he and the others spray it with a water hose. Candace, reaching the part of the book where the tornado hits, gets trapped in the house, sprayed by the hose and passes out. When she comes to, she finds Perry lying on her, and the house has landed in Patchkin land, inhabited by Patchkins who bear a strong resemblance to the Fireside Girls. They also tell her that she squished the evil witch Suzy (although she's still alive, just trapped underneath). Isabella the good witch then comes down, floating in a giant eyeball. She gives Candace Suzy's Red Rubber Boots instead of letting Doofenshmirtz the evil witch (warlock) get them. Candace blames the whole affair on Phineas and Ferb, and asks Isabella how to bust them. She suggests following the Yellow Sidewalk, in song form. Down the road, Perry and Candace run into Baljeet, hanging as a "nerd"-crow. When she mentions she is going to see the Wizard of Bustopolis, he gets excited and expresses his own wish, to be cool, also in song form. Candace cuts him off part-way, reluctantly dragging him along. Over the next hill, Phineas and Ferb suggest a more fun way to Bustopolis: by riding unicorns through a sugary-treat wonderland! Candace turns them down, insisting on staying with the Yellow Sidewalk. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz the witch traps Agent P in a spider web. He wants to get a hold of Candace's red boots, and sends flying squirrels to capture her. Sadly, they don't fly very fast. He has his pet monkey-spider (or spider-monkey) guard Perry while he plots. Over the next ridge, Candace finds a rusted tin lumberjack. Remembering this part of the book, she initially looks for an oilcan, but gives up as soon as she learns that Jeremy plays the part of a tree in Patchkinland. She shamelessly flirts with him, asking what his wish is, and allowing him to come along. Baljeet gets upset that Jeremy can sing a song but not him, but Candace shushes him. Phineas and Ferb show up again, presenting a new split path of the Yellow Sidewalk. Instead of walking down a road that leads to a terrifying beast-bog with slime-breath, he suggests to skate down an ice-cream canyon. Despite Jeremy and Baljeet's insistence, Candace sticks to the road. Our crew comes to a dark, scary forest, where Candace gets scared by a hooting Stacy-owl hoot. Buford appears, dressed as some weird mix between a lion, a tiger, and a bear. Stunned by his appearance, Candace is initially willing to just walk by him, but she asks him about his wish. Buford insists he wants nothing, but follows the group anyway. Phineas appears again, offering one more split from the bog; this time, the road leads down a bouncy blue sidewalk, but Candace sticks stubbornly to her choice. Shortly after this, the squad of squirrels arrive and attack the foursome, and Candace is captured. The squirrels returns to Doofenshmirtz, and puts Candace on the spider web with Perry. The witch tries to get Candace to take off her boots, but the shoes have grown up her legs, making them nearly impossible to take off. The witch decides to remove Candace from the boots by vaporizing her. Candace tells Perry to leave without her, which he does easily by using the saw in his hat. Perry comes across the rest of the traveling squad and tries to bring them to Candace. They can't understand him, so Agent P gets out his phone and Major Monogram (the fairy) tells them to save Candace. The group dress up as witches and knock on Doofenshmirtz's door, offering him a witch makeover. They distract him as Perry goes upstairs to free Candace. The vaporizer goes off, prompting everyone to look inside his magic ball. They see Candace and Perry running down a hall, which prompts Buford to knock the orb over. The witch calls the guards to surround the group as they take off their costumes. Candace throws a bucket of water at the witch in self-defense and his clothes shrink. He tells the guards to destroy them as he changes into his tracksuit. Candace asks if they really want to do that, to which they say "No", and that no one ever asked them what they wanted. She asks what they want, which they reply to in song. Doofenshmirtz returns soon thereafter, finding that the prisoners had escaped. He orders the drawbridge to raise, but they escape on Perry's grappling hook, which has caught a blimp. Doofenshmirtz curses them as they leave. As it turns out, Phineas and Ferb are driving the blimp that the grappling hook had caught. They ask if Candace is having fun, which she denies. A squirrel flies his plane through the rope, causing them all to fall into the inappropriately named Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires, which is actually a bunch of bouncy hills. They find themselves quite close to Bustopolis, and rush to meet the wizard. Phineas offers a fun way up, but Candace chooses the yellow staircase; the other three choose Phineas's method. Candace gets there first but the others land on top of her. To Candace's shock, the Wizard turns out to be their mom, who leaves to get a cake out of the oven, and asks the boys to hand out the gifts. Baljeet gets sunglasses to fake coolness. Phineas tells Jeremy that he's just a boy dressed up as a tree, allowing Buford to undo a zipper at the back of his costume which leaves Jeremy in his underwear. Then, Phineas asks Buford if he really wants nothing. After much insistence, Buford reaches into the bag and pulls out a ham sandwhich, which was something that he really did want. Phineas says there was one more wish to grant, and Candace had thought they were trying to bribe her so she wouldn't bust them. In actuality, Phineas was referring to granting Doofenshmirtz's wish. They remove Candace's red rubber boots with a rubber shoehorn and gladly give Doofenshmirtz the boots. He starts to sing a song about the boots, but gets hit by a falling house by a girl who looks similar to Dorothy and Toto. Wizard Mom returns, and Candace tries to get her to bust her brothers. Mom wants to know why, because she thinks that everything Phineas and Ferb did sounded like fun. She suggests that Candace should have had fun with them instead, and that summer doesn't last forever. This causes the dream to end, with Candace in her bed. Phineas and Ferb are outside her window riding a giant unicycle with Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Jeremy. Phineas finds Perry and asks Candace if she wants a turn on the unicycle. She refuses until she realizes that it sounds fun. She joins in, sitting next to Jeremy. He says that it's better than taking the sidewalk, to which she strongly agrees. Songs *''The Yellow Sidewalk'' *''I Wanna Be Cool'' *''Tree-Related Wish'' *''I Want Nothing'' *''The Guards' Wishes'' *''My Red Rubber Boots'' *''Rusted'' End Credits Candace singing Rusted Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle! Doofenshmirtz: It's not Witch! It's Warlock! Argh! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The theme song is lower in this episode but the title sequence is the same as Season 2 episodes. *This episode shows Candace as the main character instead of Phineas and Ferb. *A male witch is generally termed a warlock, hence Doof's insistence throughout the episode, including the credits. *A new Fireside Girl make a appearance along with a speaking cameo. However due to the episode, her actual appearance and uniform is inconclusive to recognize. *This is the second episode that everything was all a dream. First was "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". Both of these episodes were dreamed (at least partially) by Candace. *This is the third time that Candace has seen Perry as Agent P, though all three times, she was either hallucinating or dreaming about it (or thought that she was). ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"). *Coincidentally, Doofenshmirtz was present as a villain in both episodes, though he played a much bigger role this time around. This is also the second time that Candace dreams of Perry as a secret agent ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"), and that he was made to do battle with Doofenshmirtz. It should also be noted that Candace has only seen Doofenshmirtz thrice in real life ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus"), and she doesn't even know his name. A speculated theory of why she dreamed with so many details of Dr. Doofenshmirtz is her subconscious remembering the events she thought she had hallucinated in "The Ballad of Badbeard". *This is the second time that Isabella (The Good Witch) has a significant singing role. She had a handful of singing lines in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *This is the 4th episode to mention summer ending ("Rollercoaster," "I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *"La-la-la-la-la-la-la" is sung a lot throughout the episode, mostly they were interrupted by Phineas and Ferb in order to offer shortcuts to Bustopolis. *Birds are present in all three songs that counterpart "If I only had a __" (I Wanna Be Cool, Tree-Related Wish, and I Want Nothing). *This is the first episode where Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford, Baljeet, Suzy, Isabella and the Fireside Girls (not the Fireside Girls because of the episode he had been avoiding them when they wanted to sell him cookies.) Although this may be unofficial, since it was in a dream. *Buford was described as being a mix between a lion, a tiger and a bear. In the 1939 film, Dorothy, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man walk through a dark forest which is said to be home to lions, tigers and bears. *The Stacy-Owl's line "Who" may be a reference to her voice actress, Kelly Hu Goofs *In the beginning, Candace passes out on the floor. At the end, she is seen waking up in her bed. *When Doofenshmirtz sings/says "I have one splash of colour" He's wrong because he has more then one splash of color because he has a pink track suit. Continuity *During the swirling vortex opening sequence, several previous characters/projects return, such as the Giant baby head , the Talking Zebra, a Martian, a lawn gnome, the Rollercoaster, the Platyposterior, and a Phinedroid and Ferbot. *Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels, and tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in Squirrels in My Pants. It could also be said that Candace had gained a fear of squirrels from the "squirrels in my pants" situation, and it had followed her into her subconsious mind/dream ("Comet Kermillian"). *Rusted in the closing credits has the same melody and image mix as Busted. *Candace's allergy to dairy is implied. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry"). *Baljeet says "Boy howdy" again. The first time was during "Phineas and Ferb-Busters". Isabella also said this in The Magnificent Few. *Doofenshmirtz has another Be-Gone-Inator ("Just Passing Through") *This is the fourth episode to parody The Wizard of Oz: **In Rollercoaster, a dramatic music is heard when Candace rides her bike. **In Unfair Science Fair Redux, the aliens thank Candace for destroying the Mars Explorer, just as the Munchkins to Dorothy when she killed the Evil East Witch. **In Phineas and Ferb-Busters, Norm says "Now I know I have a heart, because it's broken", just as the Tin Man. Allusions *The title and premise of the episode are obvious references to the The Wizard of Oz, in particular the famous 1939 film adaptation. Certain parodies within include: **The red rubber boots on Suzy (red ruby slippers). Also, Doofenwitch wanting the boots, such as how the Wicked Witch wanted the ruby slippers. **Isabella arriving by eyeball (Glinda by bubble) **The famous oilcan scene with the tin lumberjack **"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" **Flying squirrels instead of flying monkeys, the spider-monkey may also reference the flying monkeys **Candace says "Perry, I don't think we're in Danville anymore." instead of the famous "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." **The Patchkins (munchkins) **Talking trees **The Yellow Sidewalk (Yellow Brick Road) **The Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires (the poppy field) **Doofenwitch saying "I'll get you my pretty!" as he crashes through the ceiling. *During the Tree-Related Wish song, a bear can be seen sitting next to a tree and reading a newspaper. The bear is seen again during the end credits, saying, "Yes. Yes, I do." The two appearances are a combination allusion to the "Charmin Bears" series of commercials for Charmin toilet paper and to the sarcastic/rhetorical question about what bears do in the woods. *At the end of the episode, Isabella instructs an astronaut and Pinocchio to follow the yellow sidewalk, among others. *Baljeet singing with crows is based off the The Wiz when the crows sing and dance to the song. *When Candace, Jeremy, and Baljeet find Buford, Candace says "Let's blow this pop stand" a reference to A New Hope Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom/Wizard *Dan Povenmire as Doofenwitch Warlock *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Fairy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford/Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy/Tree *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Good Witch *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet/Nerd Crow *Kari Wahlgren as Little Witch Suzy *Kelly Hu as Stacy Owl *Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Isabella Murad }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes